The Last Deathbender (ABANDONED)
by ThLaDe
Summary: Nico has a job. He was put up to it by Hestia, one of the kinder gods. What does he do when he's trapped in the middle of the 100 Year War? He'll obviously feed off their death energy of course! This story isn't meant for pairings, any pairings that happen will either canon or the result of a new character dropped into the middle of the mix.
1. Prologue: Nico

Prologue: Nico di Angelo

It was over. The second gigantomachy. Everything was done. I exhaled. From afar I watched the other demigods celebrate. With stealth to rival one of the Hunters of Artemis, I crept away. It was then when I felt someone grab my shoulder. It was an eight year old girl, she had flames lit in her pupils.

"L-lady Hestia!" I stuttered out. I bowed before her tiny form.

She placed her hand on my head. "No need for that, arise." she beckoned. Hesitantly, I rose to see a picnic basket out of the corner of my eye. She smirked, "Hungry?" I nodded. Since I didn't partake in celebration, I didn't partake in food. She motioned for me to sit.

I strode over to the picnic blanket and sat. She handed me a turkey sandwich. "Why?" I inquired. "The food? You are hungry aren't you?" She responded. Hastily, I cleared it up, "That's not what I meant. Why are you here?" With patience, she answered, "To help you. I have noticed that your heart doesn't lie here. It isn't your home, your hearth. I have a proposition." She said those last words with an extra flare in her eyes.

"What may that be?" I was curious. She began to explain, "I can send you to a world, a world without the craziness of my family. There is a great conflict though. A war that has lasted 100 years. I'd like you to end it. When this quest is finished, you will be given the ability to freely travel between both worlds." Honestly, I was tempted, one side of me at least. I responded with cynicism, though, "You want me to help end another war? I've been through two already! How would this benefit you anyways?" I sat quiet, expectantly. She answered as if she and planned this whole thing out, she probably did, "Their world's last hope has awakened. You must be there. He is a being of light, a warrior hosting their most powerful resident light deity. You must bring him darkness, he doesn't have strength nor resolve. Give it to him. He will do the rest but you must guide him. I've already worked the details out with one of my old Champions from that world. That along with Raava, the aforementioned light spirit."

I merely responded with a shrug. I went through all the information in my head. I huffed. I had nothing better to do. Plus, a war. Filled with death. I'd have plenty of energy to accomplish what Hestia set out for me to do. "Fine, I'm in. But what do I call my influence over shadows and death?" She responded with a grim smile, "You will introduce yourself as the Last Deathbender."


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

Chapter 1

" _So, how'd it go?"_

" _Good, he accepted."_

" _Perfect. But how's he gonna get there?"_

" _I have plans…"_

* * *

The bustle of the the camp was heard all around. The fire blazed a vibrant red. The crowd's aura was joyous, they sang silly songs as the moonlight shone above the congregation of Greeks and Romans.

"Attention campers," Chiron shouted over the great noise, "first, a word from Reyna and Perseus."

"Romans!" Reyna began, "Greeks. We have gathered here to celebrate the fall of Gaia. We were divided into two sides, but we fought as one! Only together were we able to achieve victory, no matter who stood in our way *cough*Octavian*cough*." The crowd laughed. Some enjoyed discord though, and shouted.

"Greeks are still better!"

"Greeks drool, Romans rule!"

"Legion!"

"Camp!"

Amongst the bickering, Percy stood up and tapped his fingers against the microphone. "Attention! Um… so we beat Gaia. That was pretty cool, but most importantly, the Romans and the Greeks became allies. Now, before you start booing, hear me out. You all know Jason Grace right? The crowd nodded. "Well, some time ago there was someone else of note, before she became a Huntress, she was a camper and daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace!" The hodgepodge of people looked dumbfounded. Slowly, realization crept into them and they slowly figured out _Grace?_ "That's right! They were siblings with godly parent was just different in aspect. This is an example of why Greeks and Romans shouldn't be separated."

One person in the crowd started clapping, gradually the rest joined in. Soon enough, cheering and shouting started in a great uproar of approval and joy. In the chaos, I found my way to the center, the campfire. Not long after a certain son of Apollo approached me.

"Nico!" Will looked as if he prepared an elaborate speech.

"What?" I wanted to know why he, one of the most popular kids at camp would speak to a loner like me. Sensing confusion, Will backed away and started again.

"Nico, would you like to-" He was cut off by a hand grabbing me. As fast as an _anemoi thuellai_ , I was sucked into the fire.

* * *

 **AN: This starts in the episode 'The Storm' from season 1 and diverges along there but follows the same basic path.**

 _(Katara's Perspective)_

A boy came out of the fire. I don't know how he did it. My first instinct was….

"FIREBENDER!" Aang's eyes opened in shock and he noticed the boy. The boy was dressed in all black, his eyes were closed.

"Where?" Aang responded, hesitant and fearful. It was then when he noticed the boy lying crumpled on the ground. "Huh? Where'd he come from." "Out of the fire!" I replied. Aang was seemingly confused, "Firebenders can't do that! I'm an airbending master and I can't teleport." Katara's face fell, "I guess you're right. Well, I think we should leave him be so you can finish up the rest of your story." Aang responded in the way he always would when it comes to people in need, "No way! We can't just leave a person in a cave! We're taking him with us. Maybe we can help him find his family!" Katara ceded, "Alright, Aang. We'll take care of him for now." "Yeah!" Came Aang's jovial reply.

* * *

 _(Nico's Perspective)_

I felt cold, hard stone beneath my body. I could hear two voices, both boy and girl, around my age. I listened to them for a while, they were discussing whether they would leave me be or take me with them. Peering through my eyelids I caught a glimpse of the boy.

 _Blue arrows?_ I wondered. Then, it came to me.

" _The boy you must guide will bear blue tattoos all over his body, all of arrows." said Hestia._

" _Arrows?" I inquired._

" _Yes, arrows. they are a symbol of his mastery over the element of air, he is the last of his kind."_

It was who I was supposed to guide. Silently, I thanked Lady Hestia for dropping me right in front of the Avatar. I opened my eyes completely, as I did, thunder boomed. It was raining, I realized. The boy, whose name was Aang as I could make from the conversation, became aware of me.

"Katara, he's awake!" He shouted, "Quick! We need to ask him where he came from." The girl, Katara, waddled warily over to me, "Great, Aang! But be careful, he could be evil." I chuckled inwardly. _Evil?_ The lines were blurred, was I evil for letting Octavian die? Aang reassured her, "What would be the chances of that?"

"Um, you do realize I'm awake, right?" I cut in. Both parties stared at me. Aang immediately asked, "Who are you?" Now was my chance, first impressions are everything. I decided to go the mysterious route. "Names carry power, _Avatar_. As for what I am? I suppose you'd call me your guardian _Angel_." A look of confusion washed over Aang's face. He then asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" I decided to let him in on a little more information. "Well, you could say that a very important spirit has chosen me to be your guide." Aang looked intrigues, I continued, "I am the last _Deathbender_."

* * *

 **AN: I know the idea of a Deathbender seems cliché but I think it will add an aura of mystery and suspicion that will make his and Sokka's interactions so entertaining, considering how he thought a 12 year old monk was a Fire Nation spy. Grammar might not be that good but I guess it is passable.**

 _(Sokka's Perspective)_

"I can't die, I'm too handsome!" I shouted.

The old man replied over the roaring sea, "Neither do I, boy!" The waves and rain were loud, crashing. Combined with the booming of thunder, it was a little difficult to get my bearings. The old man and I heaved and hoed until we saw, behind the storm gray clouds and tumultuous rain, a white-brown bison, soaring above.

' _Aang!'_ I wanted to shout out. Appa approached slowly, landing on the shaking deck. Aang jumps off Appa as the bison flies up. The thunder strikes the mast, causing it to fall towards Aang. With no effort, he sliced it in half.

"Hold on!" He shouts as he grabs the other end of the rope that I had in my hands. The old man tightens his grip too. Aang propels himself with his Airbending, pulling the old guy and I up with him. We both landed on Appa with little effort. The old man grins guiltily after coughing out salt water. In the corner, I notice a boy in black. Who was he? An enemy? Friend? Whoever he was, he'd pay if he ever hurt my sister or Aang.

* * *

 **AN: I know there aren't any funny Sokka moments. Promise them next chapter!**

 _(Nico's Perspective)_

I noticed the boy in blue glaring at me. He was suspicious. I'd seen it a hundred times before, in the eyes of the Romans for being a child of Pluto. In the Greeks for not conforming. In Percy for betraying his trust to my father. Percy. I remember how he reacted to my confession. I pulled my thoughts away.

As we soared, the rain still continued, as strong as ever. We flew over a gray ship. There was a boy with a scar over his left eye, engulfing his face, on board. The look on the other's faces suggested he wasn't very likable. As we flew over though, I could've sworn I saw a skinnier, paler version of Will Solace. My thoughts flew to whom I suspected. Octavian.

* * *

 **AN: This is the first** **real** **chapter that I've written for** _ **The Last Deathbender**_ **. I think it was okay. I'm pretty sure my writing will get better as time goes on. I know this update is kinda' late but homework and stuff, so, ya. The next update will probably be in a couple of weeks. Expect more on Octavian and Sokka in future chapters. Their dynamics with Nico will be what you'll crave. Their confrontations are what I've put the most thought into. Next chapter will be episode 13 of season 1.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Blue Spirit

Chapter 2

 **AN: I was asked whether no time would pass for Nico in his world. My answer is that time will pass, but different. The coming of Sozin's comet along with a more active spirit world will distort the temporal connection between worlds. Short answer is that he'll get back home in 3 months. Leaving enough leeway so that Nico and Will can be adorable together in Trials of Apollo.**

 _(Octavian's Perspective)_

I failed. I failed Rome. I made a rash decision and tried to take on Gaia. This is why I bear punishment. The repeated burn and torture was too much to bear. I think I was on the brink of insanity. I was always brought back though, for more pain. Suddenly, it ceased.

"Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap." The sound of feet approached. A dark, foreboding aura surrounding it. A cloak. The screaming of damned souls. The fear and darkness. Lord Pluto.

"Octavian! I have some good news." I groaned and grunted, gesturing him to continue. "You have a special request, you're getting released. You're getting revived. I was startled. Dumbfounded. Why would scum like me be brought back to life? Pluto answered my question, "My favorite sister put in a special request. Lady Vesta. She has plans. You come back to life as you've clearly repented. You also get to keep your life if you accept to join her mission." He snapped his fingers and I felt my throat clear up. I could speak.

"Yes!" I cried out, "Anything but this! I must redeem myself. To show I'm not a worthless, traitorous, power hungry, augur." Pluto let out a dark chuckle. "You are all that and more. It doesn't have to be that way though." He clapped and in a flash, I saw fields and a picnic set-up.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think of Octavian's first scene. I think it was pretty good. I plan for him to be Zuko's guide. They are so similar to each other that this was too perfect to pass up.**

 _(Nico's Perspective)_

We camped near a hillside with several broken boulders. Morning approached, but due to the massive dark clouds hanging over, it was still seemingly pitch black. We were in an abandoned village. A _ghost_ town. I guess I was the king. We stayed in what appeared to be a temple, broken down. The irony of this situation was astounding-

"Achquach" My thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough. It was Sokka. He was still not ready to accept me. He didn't seem to believe that a spirit chose me. I was loath to tell them more. A fire crackled as Aang, Katara, and Appa surrounded Sokka, the Avatar's strange flying lemur playing with his head. Katara placed a warm wet cloth on her brother's forehead.

"This should help your fever." She says cautiously. Sokka deliriously replied, "Ya' know the best thing about Appa? His sense of humor!" Katara humored him, saying, "That's great, I'll let him know." I had enough. I entered the shadows and left.

I ended up at the base of the hill. Herbs and shrubs littered the , the Avatar landed. He'd followed me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Hey Nico! Can you help me find some ginger root?" I replied with a, "Sure, why not." The bald boy and I walked around the field, searching for the elusive plant. We couldn't find anything. We spent several hours. Then, Aang shouted, "Come here! I found something!" I slipped into the shadows and they placed beside him, only to see a worn roll of paper in the grass. He picked it up and opened it slowly. Lines, icons, and images covered the entire scroll. "A map!" The Avatar exclaimed in surprise. I told Aang, "We should take this back to camp, maybe there's something useful that we can find." Without warning, I grabbed his hand and shadow traveled back to the camp site.

We appear right behind Katara. Aang shouts out a greeting before saying, "Couldn't find any ginger root for tea, but we found a map of the area!" He spreads the scroll out on the ground, pointing to the top of a nearby hill, "There's an herbalist in the area, on top of the hill." Katara appears hesitant, "Okay Aang, but be careful if you're gonna go there." Aang scratches the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face, "Okay, Katara. Besides, I'll be perfectly safe, I'm bringing Nico!" Katara seems nervous at my mention but says nothing.

* * *

 **AN: Death energy will be like shadows but utilizing the essence of death. He is especially strong in this world because a war has been going on for 100 years and unlike his world, there is no underworld so spirits that don't enter the Spirit World by doing something important are stored in the earth. This might accentuate his ability over Earth but I don't think he'll reveal that until Toph comes along.**

"So, how is this guidance thing supposed to work?" Asks Aang. We were waiting for the old lady to finish. Before we left, Katara also fell ill so we needed extra. I answer his question with intent to not reveal much, "Basically, I was chosen by a powerful spirit to guide you. To make sure you end this war once and for all. I am supposed to teach you that not everything is good or deserves to live. Fitting as I hold control over death energy." Aang grimaces at my answer. I could already see it, he was unwilling to do what was necessary. Then again, I've never directly killed another human, just making sure monsters never reform with my Stygian Iron blade, but I don't even have that now. In the Inferno Transport (The fire portal from which I came to this world.), Hestia took my sword saying that I needed to train more with my powers.

"All done!" The wrinkled herbalist calls out happily. "Here you got Miyuki!' She hands over the so called 'medicine' to her cat. Aang looks horrified, "B-but what about my friends, the cure!" The crone just laughs, saying, "Go fetch a few frozen frogs from the stream at the base of the hill. They need to be frozen while your friends suck in 'em. If they thaw, they're useless!" With the reassuring grin that every old lady has, she sends us off.

* * *

"Here froggy, froggy. Where are you?" Calls out Aang. He finds a few at the ice cold river bank. He picks them up. In suddenly, a rain of arrows fires down from a distance. Aang and I expertly dodge them until two manage to hit myy chest and one manages to hit Aang, knocking him out cold. With the last of my strength, I shadows engulf, pulling me to a different location, without the Avatar. I end up in a meadow and the loss of energy blacks me out.

* * *

 **AN: This is the moment that most people have been waiting for. A new Octavian scene! You all know what happens to Aang so I won't cover that too much.**

 _(Octavian's Perspective)_

A soldier, or more accurately a messenger, comes running at high speed towards the docked ship.

"Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko! I bear pressing news."

Zuko, with his quick temper, demands, "What!?" The messenger looks frightened but then begins to retell the urgent news. "It's the Avatar-" Zuko looks intrigued. "-he has been captured and is being kept at Pohuai Stronghold, currently controlled by _Admiral_ Zhao." He stutters the last part out. Zuko, in his fury, snaps out, "What! Zhao got a promotion! And the Avatar! I need him to go back **home**!" With his last word, a flame in the room grows larger, reaching the ceiling. The messenger scuttles away at this and exits the ship in fear.

Suddenly, Zuko calls towards the back of the room, towards me. "Octavian!"

I am startled out of my musings. I reply, "What, Zuko? Need anything?" Zuko replies "Yes, I need your help." With that, he points to the wall, where two blades hang, in the center, is a blue mask.

* * *

As I walked to the location that was specified, where I was to wait for Zuko when he comes back with the Avatar, I recalled my mission, that I was given by Lady Vesta.

" _Octavian. I know that you've made many mistakes. One has caused your demise. This is a chance for redemption. I have a mission for you."_

 _I muster up my courage to speak. "What is my mission, Lady Vest?" I ask timidly._

 _She smiles, I don't know why. "You must guide a boy. Someone who may follow down your path, in another world." i flinch at the mention of my past mistakes. "Another world?" I inquire. "Yes, another world. The boy is a prince who will one day make an important decision. You must guide him and make sure he doesn't choose his dysfunctional family over his well kept friends and righteousness."_

Soon enough, I reach the meadow. There is a boy lying there, Two arrows piercing his chest. He is wearing a black Aviator's jacket, clothing from my world. It is then when I realize the significance of my quest, of Lady Vesta's words. I cry out hoarsely, hesitantly, "Nico di Angelo?

* * *

 **AN: Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Octavian and Nico will finally meet! I have been waiting on this for so long. By long I mean a few days. This chapter is also pretty long, so read on!**

 _(Nico's Perspective)_

"Wake up, di Angelo" I groaned and turned over. "Go away will, I already took my medicine." I mumble sleepily. Then, I realize the faceless voice. Startled, I shoot up and pull the shadows around on instinct. "Octavian?"

"BINGO! Yeah, it's me di Angelo. Guess you got roped into Lady Vesta's plans too, ay?" I stare at him, "You're dead." I state dumbly. Octavian lets out a dark yet hearty chuckle, "You of all people should know that death isn't always permanent." I cringe inwardly at the mention of Hazel. "Why are you here?" I demand. Octavian speaks again, "Like I said, on a mission from Lady Vesta. I presume the same is for you." "Yes it is." "Well then, we need to cooperate. Vesta, or to you _Greeks_ , Hestia, has ordered me to guide a young individual. He is a prince whom she fears may be heading down my path. My mission is to influence him enough so he will stand by someone who he is supposed to become friends with, the Avatar."

I stare at the skinny blonde. Then I begin to explain myself, "I am ordered to guide the Avatar. Make him realize that death is a part of life, not something to fear or hate. He must embrace in order to end this hellish war." Octavian begins to smile, I too. Slowly, we start to laugh. Something I doubt any of us normally do. It was the absurdity of the situation. I guess this means that we're on the same side. In this fit of laughter, I remember the wounds in my chest. They were healed. I quickly silence him. "Thanks." I grumble. "What was that, di Angelo? I couldn't hear you!" I shout out, "Thank you for healing my wounds." "You're welcome!" He says gleefully. Huh. I guess he is human after all.

"Whizoom!" Arrows can be heard in the distance, and we watch the Avatar drag in someone in a blue mask and black clothes. He sees us and nods to me without a word, perching on a tree branch nearby.

When some time passes, Octavian walks over to the blue-masked boy and pulls of the mask to reveal a scarred yet handsome face (Hey! I can have opinions!). Soon enough, he wakes up and I shadow travel away, but not before hearing a roar and seeing a column of fire shot out from the prince's, I assumed, fists.

 **AN: What do ya'll think of this chapter. It is almost 2,000 pages, a huge difference from last chapter. I know Octavian seems OOC but this is how I imagine Octavian would be if he weren't so obsessed with power and prophecy. I think that this story is gonna head in a good direction. Please comment suggestions or feedback but no flames. Constructive criticism only. If you don't like the story, then comment why. The next chapter will be based off of episode 14 of season one. I know that the episode didn't technically end but you can figure out what happens if you've ever watched AtLA. By the way, there is cover art! It was made by me and a friend. It isn't the best but it is fitting for the story.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sword (The Fortuneteller)

Chapter 3

 **AN: This story. I asked some friends to read it, one guy was like. "Why don't you list POV's at the top of each chapter? Right now it is so hard to read." I literally face palmed. These chapters are multi-perspective. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this version of Episode 14: The Fortuneteller. In which Sokka's a suspicious skeptic, di Angelo is morbid, Katara's a believer, and Aang's all too enthusiastic. Without any further ado, begin!**

 _(Nico's Perspective)_

We were camping out at a lake shore, in a blue tent. In passing a large fish flops in the air. Katara pulls attention to it and Sokka wants to eat it. In the middle of this, Aang is holding up a _bead necklace_? Whatever. They continue being stupid. Sokka is still preoccupied with the catfish-thing while Katara tries out the bead jewelry. I wait and watch. The Avatar wasn't taking anything seriously. I've had enough.

"Everyone!" I call out. The entire group stares at me. I continue,"I thought you were supposed to help people?" While speaking I point to a spot nearby. A man was being attacked by a giant bear thing. Aang propels himself in the air to get a better look.

As he gently floats down, he exclaims, "Nico! You're right! A platypus-bear is going after a man!" I catalogue the name _platypus-bear_ in my mind. We rush over to the scene to see a giant, menacing, red eyed beast. It towered over the man and ferociously swiped. The man easily sidestepped and dodged these blows. All the while, the man is smiling. Aang jumps up on a rock behind the p-bear.

"Hey stranger!" He calls.

"Hello, nice day isn't it?" The man calmly replies. Aang speaks, "I'm pretty sure making noise scares off platypus-bears." Sokka and Katara appear as I continue to observe. The man continues to dodge the p-bear's continuous assault. During this eventful battle, Katara and Sokka pitch in ideas as to how to get rid of the beast. Tired of watching, I step in from the shadows of the tree I was standing under. With a hand motion, I bring the shadows froom and engulf the bear, swallowing it. Then, the shadows made a giant fist, it threw the bear deep into the forest. I fainted from this display of power but not before seeing the looks of shock and horror going across the people's faces.

* * *

I wake up to see the face of a young girl, she looks 11 at most.

"Hey, there! I'm Meng." She introduces. I reply, "My name's Nico. Where am I?" The girl replies, "Your friends, the ugly girl, the idiot, and the dreamy guy with big ears carried you in here. They say you fainted." I slowly begin to remember what happened. I speak back, "I did." I push myself back onto my feet and walk out the door. Meng follows, carrying a tray of snacks. We make our way to the waiting room. I can hear excited voices as a woman wearing green hustles over to Meng.

"Aunt Wu gave me a wonderful fortune!" _Fortune?_ I consider. The lady continues, "She says that when I meet my true love, he'll give me a rare panda-lily. It'll be so romantic." Meng considers this and speaks dreamily, "Ooh. I wonder whether my true love will give rare flowers." Aang pops in saying, "Good luck with that!" He then turns to me, "Nico! You're awake. You really exhausted yourself." The woman looks amused and whispers to Meng, "Is that the large eared boy that Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?" Aang doesn't appear to hear this.

Aang goes to sit back down. While Meng carries the snacks over to Aang, Katara, and Sokka, her eyes are glued to Aang. She almost spills the snacks on him. "Oh, sorry!" She apologizes, scratching the back of her neck. Then, she sheepishly says, "Enjoy your food!" Cutting everything off, an old woman walked with a gleeful smile etched on her face.

"Welcome, traveling children. Now, who's up next? No need to be shy." She says serenely. Nobody looks interested. Then Katara volunteers, "Um, I guess I'm up." Then, Katara follows Aunt Wu as she walks into the fortune telling room. As this happens, you can see Sokka chowing down on the snacks that Meng brought. Sokka and Aang relax for a bit. Not wasting any time, I decide to settle one of my issues, so, I grab sokka and shadow travel to a nearby field.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! This is the amazing Sokka confrontation scene. I have been so excited for this. It'll be in Nico's POV so you can see the emotions running through his head when Sokka says something insensitive, *cough cough*. Enjoy!**

We land on soft grass and Sokka appears angry.

"Whoah! What was that for? I was in the middle of eating!" He complains. Noticing my solemn expression though, he immediately quiets down. Then he's a bit curious, "Hey, um Nico? What is this for?" Unable to hold it any longer, I spill.

"I know that you don't trust me." Sokka looks at me, stunned. Then, he starts to reassure me.

"Naw, I don't. I trust you fi-" I cut him off saying, "No. You. Don't." The shadows flared around me. Terror crept into the eyes of the young water tribesman. His resolve broke.

"Fine. I don't trust you. You've done nothing to earn it!" It was then when I had enough. "If that's how it is then I'm leaving. After everything I've done, nobody trusts me! Not the people from my world nor the people from this one. All because I'm the demigod son of Hades!" I stop. My hand goes over my mouth, tears welling in my eyes. Sokka seems surprised at what I said. Nonono! Demigods don't exist in this world. There was only one thing I knew to do. Run.

* * *

 **AN: I know that it seems like the secret got out too early but I have a plan. Also, this chapter may be a bit late considering the nature of this episode so it won't include much.**

"Snap!" The twigs broke under my feet, I needed to be careful. Eventually, I reached the valley that I saw from Appa's back earlier in our travels. Gathering all my strength, I sat and closed my eyes. Meditating. The earth rumbled. Metals, gold, silver, iron, all flying towards me. The formed a dome around me. Then the shadows. They added the next layer, the darkness a very extension of my being. With the last of my strength I willed the souls of the deat, their spiritual essence forming the second barrier. Finally.

Hold up. You must be thinking, "Nico, what the hell are you doing? To that I say, just watch.

The earth continued to rumble, I expelled the layers I created, shooting them to a point a few feet away. The blunt impact and force reverberated through the ground. I could barely keep safe from the flying debris and particles. Then, the dust cleared.

In the center of the crater that formed was a glint of metal. Upon closer inspection, it was black. The hilt of the object was engraved with skulls. The metal was engraved with a name in Ancient Greek. It was made of only one material, _Stygian Iron_.

* * *

 _(Sokka's Perspective)_

What did he mean? A son of Hades? It happened before? A storm of questions brewed within me. What did he mean?! He probably let that all out on accident. Should I tell the others? Could he be trusted. I'm not sure. I doubt he's from the Fire Nation. I don't think he's from here though. I stride past twigs and bushes until the village nears. I put my thinking on hold. Whatever may happen. I was ready.

* * *

 _(Nico's Perspective)_

The room was large. A burned-out fire stood in the center of the seating. Across from me sat Aunt Wu. The others had left by now so I thought to come back.

"So, you want your fortune, boy?" She asks cryptically. "Yes." I answer. She pulls out a bone and throws it in the now-lit fire. The fire flares, almost reaching the ceiling. The outside of the bone cahrs, leaving cracks in the weak points. Taking a breath, the lady puts out the fire and picks up the bone. It is completely black.

"My, my. A son of death, I haven't seen one of those in a while." Stunned, I stared at her. She continues, "Let's see. This line here says you will be a bridge. Presumably between two worlds. But not like the Avatar. No, more like two realities. This next line here says there will be a great romance. The one you love is far away from here though." _Will_. She goes on, "The final crack. It depicts many hardships. You will gain great power but will endure more than any have ever attempted." I grow solemn.

Curious, I ask a question. "What are you?" The lady just giggles. Than, in all seriousness, she faces me and answers. "An Oracle."

 **AN: This chapter was a bit shorter. Episode was mostly filler anyways. I think the next will be longer but I'm not sure. Aunt Wu won't really play a major role. The Avatar world will have a lot of parallels with the PJatO world. This chapter seems kinda dull though. Hope next chapter is better!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Return (Bato of the SWT)

Chapter 4

 **AN: I was really conflicted about writing this. After the previous chapter, I got hit with what one could call writer's block. O didn't know what was happening next in the story. So far, I don't want Nico with the Gaang. I guess history repeats itself. Now it'll be split perspectives and Nico's mostly going to interact with Octavian if he does interact with anyone at all.**

 _(Sokka's Perspective)_

My mind was still on Nico and what he'd said. By now, I'd decided that telling the others wasn't the best idea. They were conflicted enough already with him being gone. Plus, I knew when something was supposed to be a secret. My train of thought is cut off when Appa lands and Aang hops off.

"Hey Sokka, I think I found a whale-tooth sword!" Aang calls out. This makes me pause, Whale-tooth? That is only found in the Southern Water Tribe. Dad?

Impatiently, I yell back, "Let me see that!" Aang hands it over. As I hold, it, my mind flashes back to when dad was leaving. A sword like this brings back memories. I look over to Aang and tell him, "This is definitely a Water Tribe weapon. Let's look around and see if there's anything else. By this time, Katara had made her way off of the giant snot monster. Her eyes contained an inquisitive glint.

"Did anyone lose anything?" My sister inquires. Aang looks up from the bush he was peering into. "Nope, we found something!" Over all the shenanigans my sister and the Avatar were pulling, I was searching through a pile of leaves when something sharp pricked my finger. I don't let out a sound. Aha! It's a broken arrow! "It looks burned." I mutter, I leave the arrow and walk to a nearby tree. Burn marks. By now, I'd come to a conclusion. (Think Prince Humperdink in the Princess Bride. That's the best way to think of this scene.)

"There was a battle. hear. Water tribe warriors ambushed a squadron of Firebenders." I walk downhill, inspecting the signs left in the ground. "The Firebenders fought hard, but the Water Tribe Warriors pushed them downhill, here." I run down the hill, by now, Katara and and had noticed and followed suite. We ended up at a sunny beach.

Aang decides that now's a good time for questions. "What happened after." I'm stumped and reply, "I dunno, the trail ends right about here." Katara, being ever-observant, exclaims "Look over , there!" All our heads turn. This time, I'm the one to shout out "A Water Tribe boat." Katara questions me. "Do you think it's dad's?" I reply, sure of myself, "I don't think so. It looks like it was an important one in his fleet though. At one point though, Dad was here!

* * *

 _(Octavian's Perspective)_

Nico sits silently on my bunk, head hung low. I stare at him. He looks up at me. He begins to speak, tears threaten to fall from his watery eyes. "I failed." That's the first thing he says. I open my mouth, about to speak, but he continues, "I failed my mission. I lost my cool and let slip who I was to a member of the Avatar's group." I stare at him.

"Is that all?" I ask. "No." He says. "I knew about this world before the mission." This makes me shoot up, shock evident on my face, he goes on, "Back in our world, there's a tv show. _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. All the characters are the same. Zuko, the scarred prince. Katara, a vengeful Waterbender. It didn't even occur to me until now. Funny, considering it was a favorite of mine to watch during free time, Leo rigged a tv for everyone on the Argo 2.0. I know the future." I am silent. How was I supposed to expect that? Then, I start laughing. Nico remains stoic, "What's so funny?" I reply, revealing the irony, in between breaths, I state, "It's just that I'm a freaking _augur_! A guy who studies the future. When you know the future, the irony isn't lost in me."

Nico joins in on the laughter. Just then, the door opens. It's Iroh. Nico's about to shadow travel when Iroh just speaks.

"Don't you shadow travel son of angels! And you, Octavian. I expected better from you. You should've told me we had a guest!" In my chest, my heart races like a trophy horse. What in Jupiter's name just happened.

* * *

 **AN: I figure that Nico would have run across the show at some point since he was 12 when he left in The Titan's Curse. Also, I go under the assumption that PJO takes place in OUR world. I know Nico is OOC with Octavian, I just imagine him as a brother figure to Nico. SOrry, just how the story writes itself.**

 _(Nico's Perspective)_

I was stunned. My heart raced, I could sense the same was happening with Octavian. Then, I remembered my first talk with Hestia. She said something about a champion. Could it be possible that he was the one? I gathered all my courage, it seemed as if time froze as I was making my decision. The old man just stared. Timidly, I asked.

"A-are you Hestia's champion?" Octavian stares at me, a question lingering in his pupils. The man just grins. Then, he speaks, breaking the awkward silence left by the vacuum of my words.

"Very perceptive, son of Hades. My name is Iroh, but you can call my Uncle. Octavian!" He calls out, shifting his attention to the blonde. "I don't know why you didn't figure out sooner, it was pretty obvious." Octavian's eyes went wide, no doubt realization dawning on him. Iroh then continues, "Well Nico, you must return to the Avatar. Octavian and I must go with my ambitious nephew on one of his misled attempts to catch the Avatar. We'll be off now!"

Octavian seems reluctant to leave but follows the Hearth Goddess champion out the steel ship door. When they leave, I let shadows swallow me whole, ending up on a beach. No one there. It was too far away. I feel all the energy drained from and collapse.

* * *

My vision is blurred, but I can make out the semblance of a balled boy in robes. Aang.

"Nico, you're awake! Why'd you leave? Sokka told me you had something to think about." Aang jovially speaks as I wake up, still groggy. I am impatient when I answer him.

"He was right." Aang looks wary of me as I push myself up off the sand. I think I can see a crumpled scroll in his robes but I'm not sure and speak nothing of it. He speaks again, this time softer. "Nico, come on. We were worried about you. You need to come back." He pleads. I just accept and leave it at that.

He leads me over to a temple of some sort, wherever nuns live. As we walk quietly, I remember the important in this episode. The map! Damn. I needed to tell him.

"Hey Aang!" He turned his head, waiting for me to continue, "You should probably tell Katara and Sokka about the map, they might get so upset that they'd leave you." I felt guilty, playing to his insecurities, but it was worth it. To have such a pure and lasting friendship, it and to be cultivated. Aang realized what I had said and understanding was sent through him like an explosion of a pound of c4.

We enter the gates of the temple-thing, on the side, there is a room, closed by a curtain. Aang walks and beckons me to follow. A few strides and the curtain is reached. I take the lead first, slowly pushing aside the curtain, revealing Katara and Sokka. They don't notice me at first, still speaking with who I presume to be Bato. Aang enters too, greeting the others.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long." He sheepishly scratched the back side of his neck, going on with what he was saying. Good. "While I was out, a messenger came to me." He brought out the map-scroll, somehow completely straightened. Huh. He continues, "It was a map to where your dad was!" Katara and Sokka look excited. Bato smiles warmly at the young avatar but curiously at me. Katara and Sokka follow the gaze of the older Water Tribesman, noticing me too. They appear stricken, conflicted.

I feel put in the spotlight, uncomfortable. Anyways, "Hey everyone." I say quietly, not quite knowing what more to say. Sokka looks at me but Katara is the first to speak.

"Nico! You're back! Sokka told me that you were gone forever!" She exclaims excitedly, sending a look that could kill Sokka's way. Sokka speaks of nothing, just staring, his gaze doesn't break. Good, he hasn't told anyone yet. Saying nothing more, Bato rises, walking briskly over to the door-curtain-thing. Gods, I guess furniture just wasn't one of my domains as a child of the underworld. He opens it, leading everyone out, I follow behind a few seconds later.

* * *

We're on the beach, standing in front of what appears to be a large boat. Bato looks at it with a fondness only brought by nostalgia.

"This ship holds sentimental value to me. It was built by my father's own hands. Aang looks down, seeing some tracks left behind. He laves them be. Sokka is the first to comment.

"Was this the boat you went ice-dodging with him on?" He asks. Bato answers wistfully, "Aye, it's got the scar to show for it too." He points to a large repaired crack on the hull. He then asks Sokka a question, "What about you? You must've got some good stories from your ice-dodging, Sokka." Katara cuts in, obviously a sore subject for the siblings, "Dad left before he was of age." Bato then remembers too, "Oh, right! You were a bit young, weren't you?" Aang and I seem to have the same question in mind, but I ask first.

"What in the spirits is ice-dodging" Bata looks at me warily, the begins to answer, "It's like a coming of age ritual for all Water Tribesman at the age of 14, usually your father takes you… you know what? I'll show you!" Bato seems to be a bit comfortable with me now. He probably notices how the others trust me. While I'm lost in my private thoughts, Sokka smiles, he was finally going to become a man!

 **AN: Nico introduced himself to Bato in the previous line-break, if it wasn't clear enough. This chapter is coming to a close in the next scene or two.**

* * *

 **AN: I'm leaving out the ice-dodging scene, it has no value. Cut to the marking ritual.**

Bato scoops black face paint out of a bowl with his bandaged hand, very picking it up and holding it. WIth the seriousness of a war meeting, Bato speaks, "Sokka, you shall bear the mark of the wise, just as your father did." With his hand, he meticulously draws a half circle and dot on the young Water Tribesman's forehead. He turns to Katara, speaking again, "Katara, you shall sport the mark of the brave, whose courage inspires us all." He then begins drawing a crescent shaped mark on her head as well.

When he finished, he turned to Aang, and I. He starts with the Avatar. "Aang, with this mark, you will become an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe, someone trusted. As suited, you will wear the mark of the trusted." He draws a half circle mark on his forehead before he finally turns to me. "Nico, though we may not have trusted you at first, I would gladly trust you with my life now. You bear a dark aura, but one that also brings hope. For this, you will bear the mark of La, his darkness may seem all that is within, but somewhere, there is a blinding light that outshines all." Silently, he drays something on my forehead, I don't know what it is but from his hand movements, I think it's a fish.

* * *

A loud crack, almost bursting through the sound barrier, shock-waves through the air. A tall lady, with black hair, followed by three other people on a lightning quick mole based animal. The woman is in all black with a red tattoo on her shoulder, long hair leading down to her hips, tied up by a know. Next is an old man, wearing all red, also with a top knot, Iroh. Following Iroh are two teenage boys, one with a scar on the left side of his face. Definitely Zuko. After him is a skinny, blond boy, looking very similar to Will Solace. _Octavian._ I figured that whatever nut-job idea the Prince had used to find Aang had probably worked. Tucked away in one of Zuko's pockets is a flash of blue…

" _I lost my necklace" Katara remarked on Appa. "It was really important to me."_

Instantly, I knew what it was. The lady was the first to jump off, coming down holding a large whip. Next were the Prince and Uncle. Lastly came the legacy of Phoebus. The lady seemed content to stand in the corner, directing her beast to use its hypersonic tongue. Iroh aided the lady. Zuko, meanwhile, immediately went after his prize, the Avatar. All this occurred while I waited in the shadows. Octavian walked over to my spot, he probably knew exactly where I was.

"Hey Nico." He says, going on to remark, "Fine day, isn't it. By the way, that animal's tongue can paralyze things." "I look at the main area of the temple, then back at him, "No shit, Sherlock." He stares at me. Ohh, right. since he only lived in the 12 Legion, and then the Fields of Punishment, he probably had no idea what I meant. Because of that, I went on to explain, "It basically means that you've stated the obvious." His eyes widen. He then inquires something of me, "How's it going on your attempts to 'guide' the Avatar?" I immediately reply, "Insufficient." He then talks, "Same with the Prince. I think I make some progress though, he isn't as much of an arrogant brat now."

By then, during informing each other of the problems facing each of us, the others have finished the fight, what smells like strong perfumes were spilled on the floor, the mole-thing that I found was a shirshu from what Octavian told me, was sprawled on the ground. The lady was upset. The Prince was freaking out. And, I was about ready to leave. The others had the same idea as me as they hopped onto the large flying bison, I did a short shadow travel atop him as the 12 year old monk gave the word for lift off. Katara turned and faced me, asking one question.

"So, who was that boy you were talking to?"

I replied with absolute confidence, quietly, full of remembrance, "An old friend."

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was finally over, I think it took too long to write, but it turned out okay. What happens after is Aang giving Katara her necklace back, same old. The reason Katara didn't actually try arguing with Nico is that Octavian never really involved himself in the fights. Next chapter will also be the next episode. What do you think of the longer chapter?**


End file.
